


Primetime

by coffeelips



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, canon 5x08, i miss these two so much already, just pouring out my feeling into some words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelips/pseuds/coffeelips
Summary: “She’s arriving this afternoon, chicken. Charlotte will be staying with me and Kira for the night.”Cosima awaits Delphine arrive from Geneva. They both know they need to talk.





	Primetime

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet scene for 5x08 trying to making up for the scene we never got to see.
> 
> The tittle comes from the great Primetime - Janelle Monáe feat. Miguel

_“She’s arriving this afternoon, chicken. Charlotte will be staying with me and Kira for the night.”_

 

Cosima received the phone call from Mrs. S as she and Scott were organizing the lab so they could have some space for Charlotte’s stuff to be while they decided where her little sister would be for good. Her heart pounded faster and she let out a breathy happy noise before she could contain it.

 

“Thanks, S. I…”

 

_“She’s just as excited as you are, love. Hope you two have a well deserved good evening.”_

 

They said their goodbyes and Cosima disconnected the call. Delphine would be back in a few hours. Back for good. No Revival. No Westmorland. No Rachel. They had so much to talk. So much to go through yet Cosima could feel that sliver of hope that she’d denied herself since she thought Delphine was dead. Now they had a chance to work their way into a trusty and healthy relationship. Now they had a chance to live their love anyway they wanted.

 

They had so much to talk.

 

Yet as soon as Delphine descended the stairs, Scott and Charlotte long gone for their night out at S’s, all Cosima could do was sob out a “ _Hey, you back.”_ before they embraced in a tight hug that seemed to last forever.

 

_She still smells the same._

 

Delphine’s skin still smelt like expensive french perfume, a hint of tobacco underneath it. Her lover’s skin was still warm and welcoming and shivered whenever Cosima’s mouth was near it.

 

They had so much to talk.

 

Yet Cosima couldn’t contain herself as she put a hand at the back of the taller woman’s neck, lips meeting after what felt like a lifetime. Delphine’s little whine followed by her hands pushing Cosima’s body into hers let the brunette know she wasn’t the only one craving for contact. Connection. Reconnection.

 

They still had to talk about so much.

 

Delphine’s hand sliding down her hips to the back of tights, lifting her up till her legs were around the french woman’s waist, had Cosima’s hunger for her lover burning direct to her core, Delphine reciprocating in a deeper kiss, leading them to bed.

 

They still needed to learn how to talk to each other.

 

They were never good at communication. Oral communication. Never good at wording their fears, their intentions. But at this, it was so easy lose themselves in each other like this. Exploring. Learning. Relearning each others body with mouths and hands and fingers. Whispered words. Moaned orders. They were never good at communication but they were so good at talking with their bodies, letting lust and desire and love consume them as if there was no world to live the next day.

 

_“Je t’aime.”_

 

_“I love you.”_

 

_“We need to-”_

 

_“-talk. Yeah, I know. But first, I’ll make us some tea.”_

 

Simple as that. Naked in bed, mugs of tea in hands, satisfied smiles turning quickly in teary eyes. It seemed so much easier now.

 

They were _finally_ talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just sit and wrote this in half an hour so let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> Ps.: Will be back with my other fic soon!


End file.
